1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a three-dimensional image processing apparatus and a method of calibrating the same.
2. Background
Three-dimensional image processing apparatuses and methods of calibrating the same are known. However, they suffer from various disadvantages. In addition to content which displays a two-dimensional image based on a two-dimensional image signal, content which displays a three-dimensional image based on a three-dimensional image signal has been planned and produced as broadcast content. A method of displaying a three-dimensional image may use a principle of binocular disparity by which a viewer experiences a three-dimensional effect due to binocular disparity. Such a method may be classified as a shutter glass method, a glassless method, or a full three-dimensional method. In particular, in the glassless method, a region in which a user can view a three-dimensional image without image flipping and cross-talk is limited. Consequently, it is desirable to control the display of a three-dimensional image based on a position of the user.